


Минус бесконечность

by ardente_and_i



Series: Природа вещей и отношений [2]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Doctor Strange (2016), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 02:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardente_and_i/pseuds/ardente_and_i
Summary: Человек - это информация. Отсутствие человека - это отсутствие информации. Каждый однажды почувствует эту пустоту.





	Минус бесконечность

Тот свет, если он, конечно, существует, сегодня будет полон гостей. Маленьких и взрослых, женщин, мужчин, солдат и гражданских, каждого, кого стер из жизни Танос. Достаточно было щелчка пальцев. Он возжелал построить рай, будто знал что это такое. Будто у него было право. Будто он возомнил себя богом.   
Эверетт не верит в богов. Он знает о Торе и его мире, но Тор слишком плотский и настоящий, чтобы ощущаться богом. 

Эверетт смотрит на воющую горем Землю и верит в богов еще меньше. Он проводит в самолете больше чем на земле. Европа, Америка, Азия, Австралия везде, где жили люди теперь траур. Атомные электростанции без операторов, самолеты и поезда без пилотов и диспетчеров, аварии, взрывы бытового газа, младенцы оставшиеся запертыми в пустых квартирах. Мир словно поставили на паузу, хорошенько взболтали, а потом запустили быструю перемотку. 

На что надеялся Танос? Рай и счастье? Нет. Вовсе нет. Танос создал ад. Щелчком пальцев раскрыл его ворота и пригласил в мир. И сбежал, просто исчез, не имея смелости посмотреть в глаза каждому, кого лишил половины жизни. Эверетт заглядывает в стынущую пеплом бездну каждый день. Эверетт сам такая бездна. 

Ему больно, хочется кричать от бессилия, хочется сбежать на другой конец Вселеной, хочется что-то делать, хочется сдаться... Но это ведь будет значить что Танос победил. Эверетт пытается тешить себя мыслью, что ему еще предстоит сделать с этим что-нибудь. Но он видел Окойю, Старка, Роджерса, он видел каждого в ком Танос выжег клеймо утраты. Он сам такой. Губы Старка подрагивали, когда он рассказывал о произошедшем на Титане. О Питере Паркере, о странной компании Стражей, о... Стивене. Эверетт явно не первый на очереди, кто хочет спросить с Таноса. 

Люди приняли это по разному. И Эверетт готов был бы простить им гнев, злость и ненависть, непонимание и слепоту. В нем самом клокотало что-то похожее, только Эверетту было куда приложить силы, чтобы не думать, не чувствовать, не вспоминать. Но когда на стеклянной стене пирамиды Лувра кто-то написал вызывающе красным «Восславим Таноса», Эверетт не находит в себе сил для понимания. Насколько вообще далеко может простираться вера в человечество? Горе и скорбь не оправдывают глупость. Консультируя, оцепляющих площадь Наполеона полицейских, Росс всей душой хочет разбить каждое замаранное краской стекло.

***

Проблема смерти в том, что человек является потоком информации, и его смерть рождает пустоту - отсутствие информации, как бесконечные нули там, где могли быть единицы в двоичном коде. И сейчас каждый, каждый на этой пылающей несчастьем планете ощутил эту пустоту. И отреагировал по своему. И не всегда и не у всех исчезновение людей вызвало просто горе. Ворох сект и преступных группировок - Эверетт руководил арестом четырех только в Европе. Волна суицидов - многие не нашли в себе силы продолжать жить в мире без родителей, детей, возлюбленных. Безумные проповедники на улицах Манхеттена, апатичные люди с пустыми глазами, забывающие вернуться домой, блуждающие по пустым дорогам. Три с половиной миллиарда пребывающих в растерянности против трех с половиной миллиардов не пребывающих нигде.

Эверетт ломается на четвертой неделе беспрерывной гонки по континентам. Его снова забросило в Нью-Йорк (центр оказания помощи _оставшимся_ подвергся нападению фанатиков). Эверетт встречается с Вирджинией Поттс, ее глаза красные, она не спала целую вечность, но в ней все еще есть силы сопереживать Эверетту. Ее тонкая ладонь на плече словно вскрывает корочку льда успевшую нарасти на душе. С ее молчаливого согласия Эверетт уходит раньше, оставляя расследование другим. Ноги сами несут его к Бликер-стрит, но зайти в Храм он так и не решается. Несколько часов спустя, глубоко за полночь, Эверетт заходит в свою квартиру. Джексон-Хайтс опустел. Весь Куинс словно стал гораздо тише. В квартире темно и пусто. Пластинка Гилмора, которую ставил ещё Стивен в их последний вечер тут, все еще в проигрывателе. Постель заправлена - Эверетт как всегда прибрался перед отъездом, не зная когда вернётся. 

Эверетт сгибается пополам. Эверетт хочет заплакать, но не может. Чувство необратимости смерти знакомо ему, но тут иначе. Сложно поверить. Он ведь не видел, не ощущал, не мог коснуться холодного тела (как еще три с половиной миллиарда людей). Его маг все-таки свернул шею вне досягаемости Эверетта. И можно думать что угодно ведь даже его прах развеял инопланетный ветер. Можно закрыть глаза и представить, что он сейчас в Лондонском храме, что он в параллельном измерении, что угодно кроме того, что его _нет нигде_. 

В квартире душно, пахнет пылью. Эверетт заставляет себя выпрямиться. Дойти до окна - семь шагов - открыть его. Пятый этаж. Смешная высота - пятнадцать-двадцать метров. Людей на улице почти нет: сидящий на ступеньках старик с совсем ещё маленькой девочкой и молодой индус с волонтерской нашивкой, стучащий в двери - один из тех, что составляют _списки_. Эверетт отгоняет себя от окна и подходит к проигрывателю. Меняет сторону пластинки в прошлый раз она почти успела дойти до конца. Первые аккорды Short and Sweet заставляют что-то болезненно сжаться внутри. Эверетт достает из кармана рубашки бумажную птичку. Без магии Стивена, она всего лишь обычный оригами, но это все еще _его_ подарок. Перед глазами мутится, контуры двоятся и расплываются, горячая соль наконец срывается и тяжелой каплей разбивается о ладонь. 

Нули, где должны быть единицы, пустота там, где должен быть кто-то. Прямая, превратившаяся в отрезок. Минус бесконечность помноженная на ничего.  
Эверетт, наконец, позволяет самому себе быть тем, кто остался один.   
Он не верит в богов, и все что ему остается теперь - верить в своего мага. В конце концов, он обещал показать ему хорватских дьявольских кабанов. А шанс, даже один к четырнадцати миллионам, это все равно шанс, с точки зрения теории вероятности даже не самый плохой. 

С губ срывается неуверенный, дрожащий на грани истеричного смех.   
Упрямо утерев слезы, Эверетт делает музыку громче.


End file.
